The present invention relates to a shower head for use preferably with a wall bar set. More particularly, the shower head improves the pivot ball joint wherein the shower head swivels around the pivot ball for better reliability and stability. The shower head incorporates a flat-faced seal design wherein the pivot ball and the seal are substantially flush along a plane, and the seal is substantially flush with a water chamber. Further, the pivot ball is generally surrounded by a ball holder for better reliability.
A shower head is a common fixture for directing the spray of water. One of the main features of a shower head is its ability to pivot about a point for directional spraying. In other words, a user can configure a shower head according to his or her preferences. After constant use, however, the shower head may be unable to move into any particular direction. It might be stuck in one specific position or be completely incapable of movement and remain limp. Further, the worn-out shower head may leak in the pivot ball joint itself. The joint can suffer from wear-and-tear over time due to use and construction. Thus, one consideration in constructing a shower head is the pivot ball joint itself.
An automatically adjustable shower head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,843, wherein a body member is shown attached to the lower half of the pivot ball. The pivot ball and the O-ring are not substantially flush, because the pivot ball extends beyond a horizontal plane established by the O-ring. Additionally, the O-ring is circular in its cross-section thereby providing less contact surface, and thus no ability to create a flat seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,364 discloses an adjustable shower head for producing adjustable sprays. Again, the holder covers the lower half of the pivot ball. The housing covers the remaining exposed portions of the pivot ball. The pivot ball is sealed by a ring, but the seal is not flat. Rather, the lower portion of the pivot ball extends beyond the horizontal plane of the seal created by the ring abutted against the pivot ball.
A shower head comprising a backing plate, a diaphragm and a cover plate are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,531 B1. The backing plate acts as a conduit for receiving and sending water, wherein the water is sent through the pivot ball. The pivot ball is attached to the backing plate. However, there is no such disclosure of a seal arrangement with the pivot ball.
The present invention solves the deficiencies stated in the prior art, while providing improvements as stated herein.